pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
"Avalanche"
|Level required = Level 1 |grade = |released = 9.0.4 |theme = Winter themed |attribute = |number = 81}} The "Avalanche" is a Heavy weapon added in the 9.0.4 Christmas Update. Description It is a red and white gun that performs like a machine gun that shoots snowballs, and its fire rate is almost automatic, unlike most. Use it like you would with an assault rifle. However, it's slow firing nature can make it less effective in close quarters. Appearance It has a white body, with red linings on the sides of the weapon. It has a red handle, and red/white magazine. It also has a blue snowflake logo on the side of the body, a yellow caution sign near the firing mechanism, and a 2x scope on the weapon. It shoots snowballs. Strategy Tips * It shoots snowballs as fast as a machine gun, so hold the fire button, head-shot wise, until you have finished killing your current opponent. * It also takes time for snowballs to travel, so it's best used in close to medium range. * Don't stop dodging and jumping at the same time when facing an opponent. Even against opponents who wield weapons that aren't really suitable against you, jumping and dodging. Counters * Use a melee weapon and attack your enemy while he/she is reloading or from behind. * Its slow fire nature make it less effective in close quarters. * Pick off its users from long ranges. Recommended Maps * Christmas Town * Toy Factory Equipment Setups Have a long ranged weapon and another area damage weapon, like the Dead Star. Trivia * When it was released, it was a bazooka, but in the 9.2.0 update, it was changed into a machine gun. ** As of the 9.2.0 update, it was turned upside down from its original appearance. * This design, however, has a weird mishmash of parts. The weapon is hipfire only, however it still includes a scope on the top. * It is the only removed weapon that used to be obtainable from the KillCam due to the Water Pistol being disguised as this weapon. However, since the 11.0.0 update, this has been changed to be disguised as the Plasma Releaser, effectively patching the KillCam glitch and preventing any more players from buying the Avalanche through this method. As of the 13.0.0 update, this weapon is now disguised as the Icicle Minigun. *Its possible reincarnation is the Snow Storm, which had a similar structure, but bulkier. *It was brought back in the 13.1.0 update. * For a short time, this weapon could be bought via kill cam for 140 coins. * The "'Avalanche" was available for 2-3 days this Christmas heavy traders van as well as the Yetti Spirit, Automatic Decorator, and the Proton Freezer. * This, and the "Predator", "Bastion", and "Sunrise" are the only weapons with quotation marks around its name. * Though the armory states otherwise, it does not have the area damage attribute Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-26-03.png|The 2x optical sight of the "Avalanche. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-26-03.png|The "Avalanche" in use. Avalanche Up2.jpg|The older design (before 9.2.0, also, all forms had this design). Avalanche_up2.jpg|In the old armory. Category:Themed Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Legendary Category:Brought Back